The Reality of Uzumaki's Life
by Glassstar93
Summary: Naruto may show himself as an optimistic, idiotic, and never giving up, but is that the truth. No one knows the actual truth about Uzumaki Naruto. You will be one of the first to know the actual reality of Uzumaki's life and see behind his mask.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this for background information for a future story I was planning, but then I realized that they can be read as a story. For now, this will be a collection of one shots. I might write the actual story later on when I have more time. **

**Chapter 1**

**** **Third Hokage/ Hiruzen Sarutobi : Believed to be a grandfatherly figure to Naruto who took care of him when he was child.

Reality: When Naruto was born, the Hiruzen Sarutobi was reinstated as the third Hokage. He had retired previously to give the hat to Namizake Minato who became the Fourth Hokage and was Naruto's father. After the tragedy involving the Nine-Tails which was caged into Naruto, Naruto was in the Third Hokage's care.

The Third Hokage could have adopted Naruto, could have become a _real _grandfather to him, could have given Naruto a family that he had desperately wanted during his early years.

He did none of that. The Third Hokage who held the title as God of Shinobi was scared. And scared of what you might ask? A group of gullible fools called the council. He feared that if he adopted Naruto the council we be even more against Naruto and the clans would fear that the Sarutobi Clan held more power than they.

Hiruzen was a kind hearted man who's heart had hardened during war, but the village wasn't in war now so his kind heart held true. He forgot that his position as Hokage, he could create whatever rules suited him without the council's permission. Even if he knew thought, he would have thought that as an abuse of his power over the village.

The result of that, was the council being able to dictate every move he made and creating restraints over himself, which he could have broken out of at any time. Another result of that was creating Naruto's life a leaving hell.

His decisions were mistakes upon mistakes.

His first mistake was announcing to the villagers that the Nine-Tail Fox who killed their families and friends was sealed inside Naruto. After that it was a horrific nightmare. The villagers cried for Naruto's blood and death thinking him as the fox himself, not a child who had lost his parents becoming an orphan.

His second mistake was not balancing that with telling the villagers first of all of who exactly were Naruto's parents. If he had first told then that he was the Fourth Hokage's son then the situation would have been different, but he didn't.

His third mistake was placing him in the village orphanage. There Naruto was starved, beaten, abused, and overall ignored. It is believed that the Hokage used to visit Naruto in the orphanage. While that was true, he only did it until Naruto was two and every time on his birthday. In total, he only visited Naruto twice in his life.

That was his fourth mistake.

His fifth mistake was assigning Naruto to an apartment at the edge of town where people could easily have hurt him with no one hearing what they were doing. The Hokage was rich. He could have used his money to buy Naruto a suitable apartment in the village where he could have kept a close eyes on him and even create a few seals where no one can enter if they meant harm to the boy.

His sixth mistake was placing Naruto a year early in the academy. This placed Naruto as the youngest in class and for the following years of taunts and insults his way from both the teachers and students.

Seventh mistake was not telling Naruto about his parents. All Naruto wanted to know was who he was. A resemblance to a family if he knew them. Hiruzen kept this information to himself and either told Naruto repeatedly that he didn't know who his parents were or that they were dead. Once Naruto knew that the Hokage was lying he learned an important lesson.

_Be wary of others. Do not trust them, even if they have a kind, old face it just means they are a lying rat underneath._

**A/N: What do you think. Leave a review. It's been a long time since I read this so if you saw any grammatical errors I'll try to fix them later on. I'm going to try writing of the people Naruto had interacted before shippuden. If you have suggestion as to who I should write next include it in you review. Updates will vary, so don't be use to it if I start update regularly. Most likely, they would have already been written.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter in The Reality of Uzumaki's Life. I will probably be posting about Naruto's senseis first and then go on to the Konoha 12 and their own senseis. This one is on Iruka.**

** Iruka Umino: Believed to be a father/ older brother figure to Naruto.

Reality: 

Naruto was transferred to Iruka's class when he was ten years old. Before he was assigned to his new class, all of Naruto's previous teachers threw him out of class or ignored him during class. When he got into a new class room, he expected to be treated the same, but could only hope for the teacher to be at least somewhat fair. That's what happened. Or what everybody thinks happened.

The truth was that at first Iruka hated Naruto like everyone else because of the fox that killed his parents. Later he thought of himself as a child, after seeing how Naruto acted resembled himself. Iruka treated Naruto to ramen and was kind to him outside of the class room.

Naruto thought he had already found a friend, a person who cared for him and was genuinely kind to him. He found out otherwise.

Halfway through the first year when Naruto attended Iruka's class, Iruka asked him if he wanted extra lessons from him since he noticed that Naruto's education was lacking. Naruto was hesitant, but agreed since he saw Iruka as a kind person.

When he stayed after school and waited for Iruka to come, he started having doubts about Iruka showing up at all. Naruto told himself that Iruka as a Chuunin had other responsibilities than spending extra time with him. He was probably asked by the Hokage for a mission and didn't have enough time to inform Naruto. So, Naruto kept his own developed excuse in his mind while he walked to his apartment in the Red Light District.

While he was walking near a bar and saw a figure who resembled Iruka. He shook his head repeating in his mind that it couldn't be Iruka because his teacher wouldn't ditch him for a few cheap drinks. Then he had a greater look as to who the person was sitting in a battered stool with a woman drinking next to him. It was Iruka.

Iruka was with a woman and a few of her friends. Naruto refused to believe it and said that Iruka barely arrived from his mission and thought that Naruto had already left the academy by now and when his friends asked him to go to the bar he agreed.

Naruto was about to leave when he heard his name being spoken. They were talking about him. They called him a demon, trash, and several other names that Naruto heard multiple insults before. Naruto was used to the insults being thrown his way, so it did not affect him as much over the years. Naruto had hoped that Iruka would stand up for him and tell the woman off because of what they were saying.

To Naruto's surprise and horror, Iruka just laughed him off and actually _agreed _with what they were saying about him. Naruto was hurt. No. He was utterly crushed. He thought that he had finally found a person he could trust. That injured him greater than what the other villagers ever did to him.

Now, he knew the only person who could have grown more than just a friend was one of _them. _Believed the same thoughts and ideas as _them. _And ultimately, acted and belonged as one of _them._

Naruto passed the bar under the shadow of his laughing sensei and now former friend.

That day Naruto remembered an important lesson that he learned years ago, but had decided to discard it for his sensei Iruka.

_Do not trust anyone. Once your back is turned the only thing they would do is stab you ... and repeatedly do so until you are dead, then abondoned your mangled corpse to rot in a ditch._

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. If you have any suggestions as t who I should write about then leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided to post the chapter I have already written now that I have time and I want to see what you think about it so far.**

** Kakashi Hatake: Believed to be Naruto's Genin sensei who taught the ropes to the beginning of a ninja's harsh life.

Reality:

Kakashi was Naruto's Genin teacher. Naruto's previous experience with teachers were not kind. Especially with what happened after Iruka. He still had hope that this one will be different because he was a ninja with more experience in the field and probably had different views on the world, on people, on him.

Kakashi _did _have different views than the villagers. They were not positive though. Opinions on Naruto never were.

Kakashi thought Naruto as spoiled. Always getting whatever he wanted without even trying. He thought that Naruto had the old, kind Hokage wrapped around his finger. That the Hokage gave him too much freedom to do whatever he wanted and that was the reason why he had no manners and showed disrespect to the Hokage.

His opinion on Naruto was negative and unfound. He just made a conclusion about Naruto and did not even went to ask the Hokage himself if this was true or not. He did not look underneath the underneath. He did not look deeper than Naruto's happy facade nor took his own advice.

Naruto thought him as a hypocrite.

Naruto wanted a change. He wanted at least one adult to look past his first persona and dig deeper. See him for himself. He wasn't going to get that from Kakashi. During the first meeting, Naruto was interested with the Juunin.

Naruto noticed immediately though that Kakashi's attention was solely on the Uchiha. Naruto had expected this, but he had thought that at the same time that each of the team members would receive equal amount of assistance or at least have the same opportunities with each other.

He was wrong.

Kakashi had his whole attention on the Uchiha. He taught him high leveled jutsus, gave him more advice that the Uchiha refused to accept and ignored the other two on his team. No, that wasn't the case.

He just ignored Naruto. At least with Sakura he gave her an explanation in what she was suppose to do and when Sakura asked a question he answered her. With Naruto he only offered him a vague description of what he told Sakura and ignored Naruto when he asked a question because he thought that answering was a waste of his time.

Kakashi taught Naruto nothing in what he was supposed to do. He only taught Naruto one thing and that was just jostling his memory.

_To gain knowledge and information, only trust what __**you **__know and do not rely on whatever else another tells because in the end only serves to confuse you and ends up with you dead on the field._

**A/N: Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Jiraiya/One of the Legendary Sannin/ Toad Sage :

Believed to have taught Naruto everything he knows after Kakashi.

Reality:

Jiraiya taught Naruto during the Chuunin Exams. He was his teacher when Kakashi decided to drop Naruto, but when they met it was by accident. Jiraiya was not going to teach Naruto at all when he came to the village. He had only come to the village because the Third Hokage had worries about the Exam.

The first time he saw Naruto he knew who he was. He was the son of Minato Namizake. That was the only aspect of Naruto that he knew and saw. He only saw him as the son of one of his students. The son of the Fourth Hokage. He did see further than that. He didn't see the true Naruto neither did he saw deeper than his facade. Like all the other people Naruto had met. Jiraiya was no different.

Jiraiya only taught Naruto two techiniques. One was the rasengan in which Naruto's father invented. The other one was signing the contracts with the toads. The reason why Jiraiya chose these two jutsus was because Minato knew them. Jiraiya saw Minato in Naruto.

Since that was what he saw, he wanted Naruto to _become _Minato. Not seeing them as two different people. By now, Naruto knew of his true in heritage. He knew who his father was and who his mother was as well. He knew that Jiraiya was his father's sensei. Naruto knew a lot of things he shouldn't have, but no one knew he did.

That worked in Naruto's advantage, but it was also a disadvatage.

One important fact he knew was that Jiraiya was his godfather. The one who was suppose to take care of him and help him through his life. See him grow up into an adult and smile at him beside his parents once he became Hokage.

Jiraiya saw him once before their meeting during the Chuunin Exams. It was after the Minato sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox in him. Jiraiya saw the tiny blonde haired baby with brilliant blue eyes in Minato's dead arms and what did he do?

He ran. He left Naruto in the village not caring about the multiple promises he made to Minato and Kushina when they made him Naruto's godfather. Jiraiya knew he failed, but he did not think he failed Naruto.

He had failed his student. Not Naruto.

Jiraiya saw Naruto as his father. A way to repent his sins and find a way for forgiveness.

Naruto knew this, like he knew other things. He recognized Jiraiya for what he was the moment he saw him peeping in the ladies spring baths. Naruto knew not to expect anything from him, but like every other time he gave him a chance.

A chance that was gone the moment Jiraiya said he was not going to teach him. Naruto learned another lesson from that encounter.

_Family is just something you have until they decide you are not worth it and abandoned you in_ _a dark alley not caring what will happens to you afterwards._


End file.
